Happiness In Slavery
by Sepol
Summary: Based on the video for Nine Inch Nails' music "Happiness In Slavery". If you know the video you'll know why I rated it M. Sorry to put this one under the "Musicals" category, but I didn't find a better one


**Song:** Happiness In Slavery

**Artirst: **Nine Inch Nails

* * *

He enters in the sinister room and shuts the door from where he came in, looking around, inspecting the place where he would finally find what he was looking for for a long time. The whole room itself is ruled by shadows and breaths feelings of torture, darkness, occult rituals, death. The floor is made of dirt, and is populated with some small creeping vegetation. In front of him there's an uncomfortable-looking bed, most of it made of metal and with supports in each side where he would rest his arms while facing his fate. 

He walks to the left side of the room until he reaches a small wooden shelf. Lying on the shelf, among several artifacts whose utility was unknown to him, there is a couple of old and dirty small vases; on one of them he can see lots of thin branches with thorns that occupy a significantly big space of the shelf. On the other vase, he puts a flower. Then he directs his hand to a small basket right next to the shelf, picking a small and thin candle that he puts on the shelf and, with a match, lights it.

He starts to undress. First he takes of his coat, unbuttons his shirt, and finally, takes off his pants. He folds carefully every piece of clothing and puts them under the wooden shelf. Then he walks towards a small washing basin placed in front of a wall with a obscure mirror on it. He looks to his own image reflected on the water of the basin, and then directs his look to the mirror, where he sees himself again. He realizes that that is the last time he would see an human being; or is the last time he would see something alive at all. And then, a sudden feeling of fear invades him, makes him think that is better turn back. But there is no turning back now, and he quickly focused on what he was doing, remembering the reason why he was there. He puts his hands on the basin, and then uses the water to slowly wash his body from any impure particle it may have.

Once the cleaning ritual is done, he turns back to the metal bed behind him, and slowly lays down in it.

"_It is now."_

Suddenly, the bed springs to life and, in a matter of seconds, he is in a reclining position. Shackles come down over his wrists and ankles. He lays his head on the now living bed, waiting for the first physical reaction from his body. But he can't help to raise his head again, to look to what is happening; he directs his look to his hand, and sees that there are spikes coming out of the shackles, advancing slowly to his hand. With the anticipation of the pain, his hands begin to shake a little, but are kept in place by the shackles.

And then, the spikes finally reach their target, and begin slowly to enter on his hand.

"_It has began."_

The first screams come out of his mouth, as he feels his hand being drilled by the spikes; but, at the same time, some why, he feels that pain to be pleasurable.

Some clamps and pincers come out of the bed, as they had life of their own, and start to torture his pale skin, squeezing it, pushing it. Then, the pincers become more violent; they start to cut deep his skin, entering inside his vulnerable naked body, while more pincers torture his genitals, pushing them to the limit. Every contact with the pincers sends waves of pain trough his body, pain that he never thought he could feel; but at the same time, he continued to feel pleasure from that torture, pleasure from the physical pain.

Just when he thought that his body could not take any more pain, he heard drills. And there were really small drills coming out of the bed, slowly moving towards his tortured body. And then,...

..._Pain_

_...Pleasure_

_...Desperation_

_...Screams._

All of this as the first drill began to dig his chest, breaking through his skin, flesh, bones and everything on the way.

Then another drill; and other; and other; and many more.

The pain he was feeling was so intense, so violent, that he didn't even notice that his body was now being invaded by circular saws, which were making his entire body to open wide. Several amounts of blood were coming out of him and dripping to the dirt floor, feeding the small plants.

In that moment, feeling the pain, the torture, the pleasure... already smelling the scent of death, he finally found what he was looking for. Freedom. Freedom from the dysfunctional world he was in, freedom from everyone and everything. Freedom from the slavery. Just pain, physical pain that denied any other pain he could have felt before, denying all the torture he received while alive, denying the cruel rules of the world... just the pain that would bring him the ultimate happiness... a small moment of happiness in the slavery of the world.

And then, there was nothing.

The screams suddenly stopped; not a single breath could be heard. The cold silence was broken by the still-living bed as it swallowed the man and returned to his original and lifeless position, ready to accept his next victim; ready to accept the next desperate man looking to find his happines...

_Happiness..._

_... in slavery._

_Happiness..._

* * *

Based on the videoclip of the music "Happiness In Slavery". Don't watch it if you are under 18. Seriously. 


End file.
